


Soulmate(s)

by justtoogaytofunction



Category: Glee
Genre: Love Triangle, M/M, Threesome, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine live in a world where everyone has a soulmate. The only problem is, you might not be there’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmate(s)

Kurt feels it in his first history class. It’s the heavy weight inside of him as the room fills, the dull ache in his chest as the force shifts inside of him, making him automatically lean forward before he regains control. He knows instantly what it is. It’s the force, the attraction everyone is born with. The way he’ll know who his soulmate is forever.

His heart races throughout that class, and every time the teacher turns away he scans the back of heads, trying to work out who it is. There’s only three girls in front of him and he spends the whole lesson trying to catch their names, secretly writing down ‘Sarah, Michelle, Claire’ in his notebook. When he goes home that night he cries, confused tears of happiness and fear, because this is the first day of his life with knowledge of a soulmate.

A week later the history class splits up into two teams, girls vs boys. And it’s then Kurt realises. Because when sent to another room with his team, the heavy weight is still there, and that makes him terrified. He determinedly avoids making eye contact with anyone and never lets himself think about it for three years. His soulmate was a boy.

And then finally, three years later, he starts watching porn and accepting the fact that he’s gay. He knew there was no point coming out to anyone until he found his soulmate, and hey, he was pretty sure they new already. And it’s on a Friday, in the changing rooms, when the force becomes unbearable, causing him to trip up over his left foot and into the boy next to him.

‘Sorry,’ Kurt mumbles, keeping his eyes on the locker in front of him.

‘It’s cool,’ the guy smiles, and Kurt is so surprised he’s not shoved back he turns around, recognising the dark haired boy as Blaine, the guy in his history class. And then Kurt looks around and realises there’s no one else in the changing rooms anymore, just him and Blaine. And his heart is pounding, heaving as it tries to push him closer, forcing him to take a few deep breaths as he regains his balance.

‘You’re Blaine, right?’ Kurt smiles, cursing silently as he realises it’s a stupid thing to say.

‘Er, yeah,’ Blaine frowns, laughing slightly. ‘Only been in the same class for three years.’

‘Yeah,’ Kurt laughs awkwardly. This wasn’t the moment he had been dreaming about. The day you found your soulmate everything else was meant to stop, the whole world seemingly freezing for a second as you laid eyes on each other for the first time, realising you were both meant to be. But Blaine seems oblivious to any of that. Kurt’s trying desperately to think of something sensible to say- which is unbelievably hard when your brain won’t focus on anything else but getting closer to the attraction- when Blaine grabs his bag and leaves. Kurt can’t help but notice it’s without a goodbye.

Blaine. Blaine Anderson was his soulmate. The same age; 17. Dark hair which falls in curls when ungelled. Slightly shorter than him, but more developer. A broad chest, a little tummy. Cute eyebrows and a gorgeous smile. And from what it seemed, Blaine didn’t love him back.

Did Kurt love Blaine? He didn’t know. But the force inside of him said yes, and on the drive home Kurt begins to feel ever more attracted to him, going over distant memories of when Blaine had spoken in class or had been mentioned in assembly. And by the time Kurt got home, he knew. He, Kurt Hummel, had fallen in love with Blaine Anderson. His soulmate.

Throughout the year, Blaine never acknowledges him again. No ‘hi’ in the corridor, not even a ‘Can I borrow your pen?’ And eventually, Kurt gives up hope. He returns to ignoring the pounding feeling in his chest every time Blaine sits near him, avoids looking at him when they give presentations. Blaine’s always in Kurt’s mind, always. Just forcibly shoved to the side, a desperate attempt to forget. But Kurt never forgets.

When the new kid comes, it’s at a time when people are gradually finding their soulmates. People move to join the same school as them, some drop out to start a family already. But Blaine, Kurt notices, is still single and uninterested in anyone. Until Sebastian.

‘Guys, this is Sebastian Smythe,’ their teacher announces, showing the new kid to his seat. ‘He’s just transferred, so be nice.’

Kurt’s still staring at Blaine, mindlessly counting the number of freckles on his neck, when he notices Blaine move. Blaine gives this obvious twitch, almost falling off his chair as Sebastian walks past him, covering up his action by pretending to scratch his ankle. Kurt knows what it means though. Blaine’s heart is for someone else.

It happens. It’s rare, 1 in 2000. Where your soulmate doesn’t love you back. There aren’t that many cases at all. Mainly because once it happens, suicide seems to follow.

Kurt’s blinking at tears, muttering about hayfever to no one listening. He eventually draws his watery eyes away from Blaine to take a look at Sebastian. He could just hope Blaine would be happy.

Turning to look at Sebastian, Kurt is surprised to see the rich, brown eyes there staring back at him, Sebastian pausing midway to look at Kurt, wobbling slightly, almost falling down in Kurt’s direction. It’s not until the teacher starts talking again that he moves, still staring at Kurt wit a look of shock on his face. Kurt thinks nothing of it until after class.

‘Hey, it’s Kurt right?’

Kurt turns to see Sebastian running after him, a look of intense desperation on his face.

‘Yeah?’

‘Hi,’ Sebastian breathes, not blinking once. ‘Do you er- well, hi.’

Sebastian seems to be waiting for something, but Kurt can’t figure out what.

‘I’m sorry, can I help you?’ he asks, glancing at his watch. He has a lesson now, he really needs to go.

Sebastian’s expression drops instantly, eyes turning into a depressive sadness.

‘You know what- I er, no, I’m good. It was nice to meet you.’

Sebastian walks off just as Kurt realise.

Sebastian had felt the force. The attraction. And Kurt can’t feel it back. Deciding it would be for the best if he didn’t go after Sebastian, he walks off in the other direction, only stopping when Blaine brushes past him, running in the other way. Noticing he looks flustered, Kurt settles on planning a movie binge that night, just himself, popcorn and a load of Disney movies. He had never liked Disney movies until Blaine had liked them on facebook. Kurt supposed watching them was almost like being with Blaine. The only version he’d ever get.

After Sebastian, Kurt begins to hate history lessons. He feels guilty about Sebastian’s ever-fixed stare on him, of which he can not return. And Blaine no longer seems calm and relaxed, but jumpy and tense, constantly turning his head round to look at, Kurt supposes, the clock. Kurt hates it.

‘Right guys,’ Miss Holiday, their long term sub teacher asks them one day. ‘I want you to get into groups of threes and start to work on your projects. They’ll be in for next lesson, so you’ll need to meet up after this lesson.’

Naturally, there’s a huge rush as people sort out the groups there in. Kurt stays seated; he hasn’t really heard Miss Holiday as he was too busy staring at Blaine. Blaine seems unwilling to choose a group, as if he’s waiting for something. And Sebastian stays where he is, still staring at Kurt. He hasn’t really bothered with making friends in this class. He was always distracted.

When everyone but Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian are grouped, Miss Holidays groups them up together, saying they can work as they are.

Sat round a table, they all seem to be jumpy and restless, avoiding each other’s eyes to mumble a few historical dates and names. There’s a lot of heavy breathing and unnatural twitches, before Blaine’s arm brushes against Sebastian’s and he gives a strange yelp, pretending to clear his throat immediately after.

It doesn’t take an idiot to understand what that means.

Sebastian blushes furiously whilst Kurt feels nothing. Empty.

Somehow they agree to meet up after school on Friday, setting on Blaine’s house as it was easiest.

‘Come over at 6,’ Blaine mumbles before grabbing his bag and striding out of the door. Kurt follows, with Sebastian trailing after him. Each were going through a silent, panic filled excitement, Kurt planning what to wear, Blaine reminding himself to tidy his room, and Sebastian begging himself not to fuck things up. Friday comes all too soon.


End file.
